Babysitting
by Kiraofshadow
Summary: What happens when Neru wants a new phone but has no money? She babysits of course! What will happen through Akita Neru's random adventure? Oh wow I'm bad at summaries. Maybe some NeruxDell and RinxLen. Cause it's hawt. Rated T in case?
1. The Plan

DISCLAIMER : If vocaloid was mine, RinxLen would be forever.

_**~Babysitting~**_

"Yawn!" Neru frowned. " Nothing good on TV today," She hopped on her leather couch, and flipped through channels on her TV.

"Knew it!" She declared proudly. She went up one channel again, and a commercial took over her.

"Aren't you bored of your old cell phones? Of course you are! Then take the new, ZIP phone! Yes, the Zippy Intelligent Phone phone! This is Bob Redwood here, and were selling the new ZIP phone for only, $250.99! On sale now!" Bob winked. Neru admired the new phone.

"It's so.. BEAUTIFUL!" Akita whined. "I MUST have it!!!!" Akita frowned. " But I have no…Money. Crud, what to do?!"

She pulled out her mustard yellow cell phone. " God, this is old! Man, it's all damaged. Oh well! Time to call around for friends,"

Neru groaned. No one to help. This calls for emergency. She dialed a number and hoped someone other than a man would pick up.

"Mmmhmm..? Hello..?" A woman in her mid 30's answered. Neru squealed.

"Mrs. Kagamine! How are you? How's Rin? How's, 'that guy'?"

"Neru, if you're going to call for a favor, just spill it. But we're all doing fine." Mrs. Kagamine replied back.

"Umm, well… You see, there was this new phone called the ZIP phone…" Neru stuttered.

Mrs. Kagamine sweat dropped. "Well, I guess I do need you to take care of Rin.. How much is this…ZIP phone thingamajig?"

Neru's eyes shot wide open. _"Oh man! What do I tell her now?"_

"Umm.. $250.99.."

Mrs. Kagamine smiled slyly. "Alright. Take care of Rin two weeks, and I'll give you some money."

Neru yelped happily. "YAYY!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH MRS. KAGAMINE! I PROMISE I'LL DO MY BEST!"

Mrs. Kagamine almost yelped. She caught herself when she remembered Rin was sleeping next to her.

"Mammy? Who's dat?" The 4 year old asked. She cocked her head like a lost puppy confused.

" It's Neru. Bye Akita." Mrs. Kagamine answered casually.

" Typicul. Mammy, Le's go and maek brakefayst!!!" Rin jumped up and down.

" Alright. Let's go. And later, you're going to learn how to speak with T's in your let's." Haku smirked.

"Yay!!! Learn learn! Whee!!" Rin jumped up, and ran to the kitchen.

Mrs. Kagamine sighed happily and followed.

**Yeah, I'm sorry if they are pretty OOC. And yeah I made Haku, Rin's mom. By the way, Haku isn't drunk in this story. YET. Okay I'm very sorry this sucks. Like a lot. Uhh criticism taken! O.e Thanks for reading.**


	2. Meet, 'THAT GUY'

Disclaimer : If I owned vocaloid, would I have a disclaimer? I'm not Crypton.

_**~Babysitting ~**_

"Rin, can you hand me the pan over there? " Haku asked, not daring to turn around from the sink.

"Yes mammy! I gat it! I gat it! " Rin said, climbing up the counter. Haku knew Rin was about to trip and fall, ( Motherly instincts ) and ran to catch the youngster before she fell.

" I'm so sarry mammy!! I dedn't wunna fell!! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Rin cried, digging her face into her mother's apron. Haku pulled her hands around Rin and tugged her into a big hug.

"It's alright Rinny Rin Rin. C'mon, let's finish before **HE** wakes up-" Haku's sentence was cut off by a certain crash from upstairs.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh. HAKUUUUU!!! MY HEAD HURTTSSS!!! BLUGHHHH." A man in his mid 40's screeched. He was jumping 3 steps at a time, until he stumbled and tripped, and crashed to the floor.

"Bwahahahha! Cwash and Buwen!" Rin screamed pointing and laughing at the man. The man growled and was about to punch Rin in the face, before he heard a knock at the door.

"Whozzat Hakuuuu?" The man deviously smiled. He always ruined a guests time here. It was so rude of the purple headed man.

" Sigh. It's Neru. She's going to take care of Rin for two weeks, and so we can spend some quality time, Gackupo. " Haku frowned. She remembered how Gackupo forced her into marriage. Rin answered the door without thinking and yelled out, " NEWUU!! HIII!!!" She forced Neru into a hug and smiled a grin that just had to be 6 inches wide. AT LEAST.

" Hey Rin! What's up?" Neru smiled as she gave Rin a giant noogie, which made her irregular giant white ribbon to fall to the floor.

"Yoh are ganna taek cer of me wight Newu?" Rin asked.

Neru nodded and carried Rin. " Well thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine. I appreciate it! Bye!" Neru said in a rush, before the parents could say a word.

"Okay Gackupo. Now let's get rid of the hangover. " Haku said reluctantly.

"GWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH NOOOOOO!!" Gackupo whined crazily. Haku face palmed, and tugged Gackupo into the kitchen to get the hot cloth. Here comes last resort.

**Yeah, chapter two is pretty much like a filler chapter. Our main computer keeps crashing on us because it's stupid, so I have to use my mom's laptop. Well! Now you know who 'THAT GUY' is! Yeah I couldn't think of another guy, and if I used Dell, ( I wanted to soo bad ) I thought you guys would go,**

"**OMFG!! WHY YOU USE DELL?! THAT'S INCEST STOOPID!!!". So yeah. I made fun of Gackupo. I used to be a GackupoXHaku fan, but I watched, 'Go Google it' ( Go watch if you hadn't ) and now I'm a GackupoXLuka fan. I'm both~ Okay I talk too much. And since I got nothing better to do, I might write like 5 chapters today. No not really. Maybe 2-3 if I get motivated? Just hope my dad doesn't have to go on ESPN on this computer . Over and out! See ya in the next chapter…Man I ramble a lot. Dx**


	3. The park, two guys, and relationships

Disclaimer : Thou vocaloid, shall not belong to she, she would not have to use thou disclaimer.

_**~Babysitting~**_

As Neru drove her car, she couldn't help but giggle at Rin, when she started trying to poke her ponytail. She got her free hand, reached into a drawer and picked something up and handed to Rin. Rin watched the whole way through, confused.

" Newu? Whatch'ya doy'n? " She said, stealing the surprise from Neru.

"Have some chocolate." Neru smiled as she kept her eye on the road. "_A right turn on Miller, then left on Redoak avenue.."_ She thought to herself. She turned, and parked at a wide 1st story house, and turned off the car. She took off her seatbelt, and Rin's too. As soon as she saw Rin's face, she just had to laugh. The youngster had chocolate stains all over herself.

"Well..Hehe..Here we are! GAHAHAHAH! Rin!! Get the chocolate off your face!!" Neru laughed. Rin looked confused, and then understood, and licked her face. Except, she had a bit of chocolate on her nose. She tried to get it with her tongue, but failed immediately.

"Newu, I cen't gat eet!" Rin whined. Neru got a napkin and wiped Rin's nose.

"Now it's time for an adventure!!" Neru declared. She took off Rin's seatbelt, and carried her off to the house.

3 HOURS LATER. 1:05 PM. NERU'S HOUSE.

"So.. What's our big adventure again?" Neru grumbled slowly, as she watched Rin try to look like Neru by making a long ponytail.

"PAWWK!!!!!!!!" Rin screamed, looking up from her hair. Neru sighed, and accepted defeat. It was for the phone. Right? Riiightt?

Right.

She and Rin got everything ready, and loaded stuff in the car for the park. They decided to camp out there until tomorrow. Plus, it only took 5 minutes to get there at Neru's house. They got inside, and Neru finished Rin's and her own seatbelt. She started up the car and looked forward.

"Lwet's GOOHH!" Rin squealed. Neru ruffled Rin's hair, and drove over to the park.

5 MINUTES LATAHHH! 1:12 PM. THE PARK.

Rin squealed again, but even happier, and started to run off over to the giant lake. Neru noticed, and called her back.

"Rin! You have to help me unload, then we can go and swim," Neru smiled. Rin groaned. Neru playfully pulled Rin's hair up softly so the child wouldn't scream, and continued. " If we keep coming back to get stuff, then our spot might get taken, okay Rin?" Rin's eyes shot wide open, and started to try and unload things. Problem was, a 4 year old can't carry a cooler filled with a lot of drinks. Never know what you do at the park! Neru helped carry the big stuff close to the camp site, and Rin dragged the umbrella.

"NEWUUU DUN'T WOWWI! I'M ELMUST.. DER.." Rin screamed tiredly. Neru giggled, and grabbed the umbrella.

"Alright, go to the lake... Remember, before you swim, put on your bathing suit." Neru warned. Rin nodded, stripped off her clothes,( Don't worry, she had her bathing suit UNDER her clothes. ) and ran off. Neru twitched her eye slightly, seeing the child almost strip in front of people in public. She sat down in a chair and brought out her cell. She texted for the next few minutes, glancing at the lake, looking for Rin to see if she was alright.

"Hey, you busy here? Got seats for two?" A guy in his 18's said behind Neru. She turned her head quickly, to see two boys with tight ponytails. One with gray hair, the other with blonde. They smiled at Neru, as she nodded her head quickly. She pulled out two chairs, and called out to Rin. The blonde haired girl, reluctantly turned back frustrated, because she was about to catch a duck.

"Your little sis' got talent. She almost caught a duck!" The guy with gray hair laughed. Neru blushed as red as her chair, and looked the other way.

"Forgive us, I'm Dell Honne. This is my lil' bro, Len Honne." Dell continued.

" I'm.. Neru, and this is Rin. She's not a sister, I'm just babysitting her for 2 weeks." Neru stuttered, embarrassed. She thought Dell's laugh was adorable_. "Oh, and his gray hair. It looked silver in the sun..WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?!"_ Neru thought. She couldn't be falling for anyone. No.. Wait.. But she was falling for Dell. "OH MAN! SNAP OUT OF IT NERU!" She said out loud. Looking around, she saw the group just stared at her blankly, probably thinking, "The heck?".

"S-s-sorry." Neru apologized. Dell and Len laughed, and Rin just played with Len's ponytail.

"Powke. Powke. Powke. Powke." Rin repeated, as she poked Len's ponytail.

"WAAH!! STUP EET!" Len cried, as he glomped Rin to the ground. Rin blushed, and turned away.

"GAHH! LEN NOO!" Dell shouted, astonished by his brother's behavior. He tugged Len away from Rin, and apologized like Neru.

"I'm sorry about that!" Dell and Neru cried in unison. They stared at each other, faces turning red, and looked away.

"_Did we just..?"_

"_Did I just..See..Her blush..?"_

The group stayed silent until sundown. Len and Rin were napping next to each other, since they turned out to like the other very well and now were inseparable, while Neru and Dell just stared at the lake, not talking to each other. They mentally denied themselves from thinking they were in love.

But they knew, they were. They just didn't show it.

**Yeah I got bored. Here comes more sucky chapters. AND I JUST IMPLIED COUPLES. LOL WTF?**

**I like NeruXDell. I think it's HAWWWWWWWT. Actually, I just thought of it now. I was like,**

"**Well I want Len to meet them somehow, but I need a brother or sister.. OOH LETS USE DELL."**

**Here comes crazy adventures I guess. BTW I NEED SUGGESTIONS PLEASE FOR SOME ADVENTURES WITH THE GROUP. It can be with the whole group, (Rin, Neru, Dell, and Len. ) or just some of them. But it HAS to have Neru, since it reflects on her. Well I guess for a few chapters, they can be out of her POV. But please don't go over T. I am changing it now, (just in case since my friend complained kissing belongs in T) because there may be kissing scenes, and I don't want kids to read making out scenes. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Soo..**

**No violence, not too many sexual contact ( I allow kissing and hugs and junk, but not THAAT far ), and not something too far, like them being sent to the planet Zarknik and having to fight the alien zombieslugs from attacking earth. That's a little too much. MAYBE I'LL DO THAT AFTER I FINISH THE MAIN STORY. I'll MAYBE make the EXTRAS chapter. Okay now I'm a go off and make next chapter. Did you hate something in the chapter? Want me to change stuff in the next chapter? Change couples? I'll see what I can do. REMEMBER THIS ISN'T INCEST SO DON'T HURT ME!! Please tell me before I explode. I do that sometimes. I want my viewers to be satisfied? I accept anonymous reviews. Cause that's HAWWT. Don't be afraid to be mean to me. I'm going out of the story, but c'mon.. Lemme have some fun. Okay, see ya in the next chapter. OVER AND OUT!**


	4. The prisoner in the cave PART I

NOTES BEFORE THE STORY : OKAY IM A TRY AND MAKE NO RELATIONSHIPS HERE. YAY ADVENTURE? LETS FIND OUT. Umm btw if I have to, I shall change the last chapter if that got outta hand. EVERY STORY MUST HAVE A RELATIONSHIP. BECAUSE YOU NEED RELATIONSHIPS TO SPICE STUFF UP. Is cool? Remember to tell me to change stuff. I just lost my cool at last chapter. * slaps face * NO MOAR RELATIONSHIPS YET. Oh god I think I forgot to add the ~babysitting~ thing at last chap. NOO

Disclaimer : If I had this, DellxNeru would be mine along with RINXLEN.

_**~Babysitting~**_

Neru tugged Rin over to the cave. She swore she heard a person in there.

"C'mon Rin. I promise on my grave I will protect you. Okay?" Neru bargained.

Rin sighed and nodded in defeat, as Neru danced around laughing, "YAY".

Neru pulled out her cell phone as a flashlight. She pulled Rin inside.

ONE HOUR LATER. 4:37 PM. IN THE CAVE.

" OH GREAT. CROSSROADS. WHERE DO WE GO?! STRAIGHT? RIGHT? LEFT?" Neru cried out angrily. She tried to call someone, but the place had no reception. Rin groaned.

"NEWU I TOLD YEW. NUU. BOT YEW DEDN'T LUSTEN. HEMPH!" Rin whined.

Neru poked Rin and told her to shut her trap. Rin cried, and Neru remembered she had to babysit Rin.

"Fine. You win. Here," Neru sweat dropped, handing Rin 10 bucks, while Rin smiled deviously.

"Whoo Huu! Le's gu wite!" Rin suggested. Neru rolled her eyes, and turned right, as Rin scurried behind hurriedly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________I got kinda got bored.. I'll finish this chapter later so it'll come in parts. Criticize please. Hate something? Tell me what, and I'll try to change it. Mmhmm.. I woke up at 4:00 AM.. lemme nap.. See ya in the next chap. Over and out. SNORE


	5. The prisoner in the cave PART II

NOTES BEFORE THE STORY : 3 reviews~ What an accomplishment for me. Pssh. Okay, let's get this over with. By the way, for the reviewers..

Rimi's review = Thanks for the tip. When I read your review, and I reread my story, your right, it is kind of confusing. The new vocaloid people would go, "Who's Akita? Is she a new vocaloid or something?" ;) Thank you for that.

xzFULLMOONxz's review = Woah! Don't murder me. If you murder me, I can't make the story. Kidding. Plus, I don't plan on cancelling the story soon. Your right, all the good stories I read, are pretty much discontinued. Thanks for the review!

Its_A_Secret_'s review = Thank you, I can't believe that you actually liked it. It's a sucky story ;o;. Thanks for the review!  
So for all that reviewed, thanks. I really appreciate it. Okay, time for the story. I recharged myself, so I plan on this one to be longer than the last chapter. And, because my 3rd reviewed asked for more RinxLen, this chapter shall have it (maybe ), since the last chapters was more of DellxNeru. X3 Okay, le's go.

Disclaimer : If I owned it, Vocaloid would be an anime.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**~ Babysitting~**_

As the couple headed forward, the moans got louder, and they got goose bumps faster. They quickly recognized it as a woman. They walked faster, and their little shells of worry quickly melted away. It was for the young prisoner. They advanced forward, and noticed, the woman sounded of her mid 30's.

"Newu.. I'm scawud. What if duh monswah twies to eat mwe?" Rin wailed shyly. Neru squeezed Rin's hand tighter. "Don't worry, it's not a monster, " Neru assured her. In that moment, Neru was sure she was trying to reassure herself. "Maybe it's just-" Neru got cut off by a louder moan. They saw a quick glance of light, and ran towards it, and their shells of worry, came back again.

"Don't you feel like a turtle Rin?" Neru said worriedly, hoping the light wasn't heaven. Rin nodded quickly, and her eyes shot open. She raised her arm up, and her index finger pointed at something.

"GWAAAHGH!!"

"AHHHH!!!!"

"Whaa?"

"KYEEE!!"

Neru caught her breath, and tried to slow down her breathing. Wait.. There was 4 people?

"Wait, we thought we were the only ones here." Neru said, creeped out. She noticed Rin was hugging something? Wait.. Blonde hair, a person about her size, a ponytail like Dell's.. Oh my God, it's Len.

"And that's what happened!" Len said stiffly. Apparently, he learned to talk better. It's amazing what a day can do.

She should let Dell see Rin.

"Uhmm Wen. Yew dedn't sey nuthin." Rin said gloomily. She was sitting on a brunettes lap.

WAIT. A BRUNETTE? A WOMAN? A PERSON? THIS COULD MEAN ONE THING!

"MEIKOOOO!!" Neru squealed. Meiko snorted, and pulled Neru into a hug.

"Wayte. Yew knuw Ant Meyko?" Len asked. So much for free speech lessons for Rin.

"Durr, who doesn't? She owns the best restaurant in town." Neru replied happily, still hugging Meiko.

"Yuhp! I've been here for like, wuht? 10 hours?" Meiko said wondering.

"Why?" Everyone asked in unison.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out! NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" Meiko yelled out angrily, and kicked their butts outta the cave.

"Woah!" Neru said, a little woozy. She looked for Rin and Len, and got surprised at the scene.

Rin was on top of Len, and their lips had met.

Wait, 4 year olds? Kissing? Isn't that like, under age or something?

Oh well!

Yeah, I kinda rushed the ending, since my mom has to check her computah email. Bye!

Oh and by the way, main computer is working now. Now I don't have to use this cruddy lap top. See ya in the next chapter! Over and Out!


End file.
